Morals
by Justicegirl66
Summary: When Apollo is stumped in court and all hope seems lost, who does he turn to? Trucy of course, with something his hobo of a boss should have told him! One-shot and post AJ.


Just thought I would write this while I was bored and stuck inside coz I'm too lazy to move. Based this of a few random pics I found while I was again bored yesterday. Enjoy ;P

"And that Your Honour is why I wish to indicated Mr Grye for the murder of Miss Scarlett!" I shouted

"Well that certainly is a rash claim Herr Forehead but can you prove it?" asked Klavier from across the courtroom

"URK!" (Stupid Glimmerous Fop, it took me forever to figure this out!)

"Well Mr Justice can you?" asked the judge

"Yeah! Can you, ya stupid, brain-dead lawyer!" shouted Mr Grye (AKA The Murderer) from the witness stand

(What's this? Gang up on Justice day!?)

"Well, were waiting Herr Forehead"

"Give me a second!" I snapped at the stupid rock-god prosecutor

"A-Apollo, can you think of anything?" asked Trucy

"Well, I know he did it, it's obvious but I-I just can't prove it. Got any ideas Trucy?"

"Umm, well, nope!" she said happily

"You don't have to be happy about it!" I snapped at Trucy

"Mr Justice, if you can't prove your claim, I will have to penalise you and the trail will be over" cautioned the Judge

(I-I know the truth, but, it's no good, I have nothing to pin this on him) I thought holding my head in my hands

"Hmmm, it seems Mr Justice cannot prove it, Mr Grye, I apologise for Mr Justice's claims" the judge said glaring in my direction

"It's ok mate, not everyone is cut out for this"

(Grrr! Is punching the witness, prosecutor and judge a criminal offence)

"A-Apollo" stammered Trucy

(It's no use, I can't prove it, I failed...)

"Witness you may leave the stand" said the judge hitting his gavel

"It would be my-

"HOLD IT!" The whole courtroom went silent and everyone looked from me to the fop to the witness stand. Then all eyes fell on... Trucy!

"Your honour just-just give us a minute" Trucy said with a passionate glow in her eyes

"T-Trucy, why? I can't prove it, don't think even Mr Wright can prove it!" I managed to get out

"This isn't like you at all Apollo. What happened to never give up, the truth is always there, you just have to search for it!" she said hitting me on the arm

"Oww! DON'T HIT ME!" I shouted

"Shut up! Tone down your Chords of Steel. Anyway remember, the _Lawyer Morals_..."

"The Lawyer Morals?"

"Yeah, didn't Daddy tell you them" she asked me in a confused tone

"No, you know as well as I do, Mr Wright doesn't tell me anything" I replied, secretly wishing that Mr Wright would help me out here

"Fine, I'll have to tell you then:

Stand by their side. Never leave your client defenceless

Find atonement. Fight to repay your sins

Fight for justice. The right verdict will always be read

Achieve perfection. Fight with everything you've got

Always have faith. Believe in your client till the bitter end

Trust your heart. Never believe your wrong

Be cool. Don't stress yourself out

Never give up. If you believe hard enough, you can do it

Taste defeat. It's ok to lose, just as long as the truth has been revealed

Seek the truth. You need to help the innocent be free again

"There you go!" she finished happily

"Okay, that's nice and all but how do they help me?" I said annoyed at the time she wasted

"Do I have to do everything for you?" Trucy said exasperated "Just think!"

(Stand by their side, find atonement, fight for justice, achieve perfection, always have faith, trust your heart, be cool, never give up, taste defeat and seek the truth... Hmmm... ! That's it! The one thing that has had me stumped this whole time!"

OBJECTION!

"You're Honour, take a look at this!"

The verdict given was Not Guilty, and the real criminal Mr Gyre was arrested for the murder of Miss Scarlett. It turns out Lawyer Morals aren't real and Trucy just made them up on the spot, but, they helped me prove my client's innocence. Lawyer Morals... I'll keep them in mind next time I get stumped in court...


End file.
